Katsuie Shibata
Katsuie Shibata (柴田 勝家) was a retainer of Nobunaga Oda. Biography Life Katsuie Shibata served the Oda clan from his youth until Nobunaga's death.Samurai Archives, Shibata Katsuie In 1557 Katsuie plotted with Nobuyuki Oda and Michikatsu Hayashi against Nobunaga Oda. The scheme came to light and Nobunaga had Nobuyuki, his brother, killed while sparing Shibata and Hayashi. After this vent, Katsuie showed Nobunaga unquestionable loyalty, and was a key asset to the Oda in their days as simple lords of Owari.Samurai Archives, Shibata Katsuie Retainer Of Nobunaga Katsuie served Nobunaga at the Battle of Okehazama against the Imagawa, and in the Oda's war with the Saito of Mino 1561-1563Samurai Archives, Shibata Katsuie fighting in the Siege of Inabayama Castle. In 1567 Shibata led an army into Settsu province and defeated the allied forces of Miyoshi and Matsunaga near Sakai while Nobunaga secured his position in Kyoto. Three years later, Katsuie distinguished himself again at the siege of Chokoji castle in southern Omi province. Entrusted to guard the castle while Nobunaga was campaigning against the Azai and Asakura.Samurai Archives, Shibata Katsuie In 1570 Katsuie was entrusted to with the defence of Chokoji. In a dramatic gesture he smashed the water storage vessels and led a charge at the besiegers, which resulted in a victory. Samurai Source book, Stephen Turnbull pg.78 Nobunaga appointed Nobumori Sakuma and Katsuie Shibata as commanders of the Nagashima force during the first siehe of Nagashima. Nobunaga's army made camp on 16 May 1571 at Tsushima, to the northeast of Nagashima, which was divided from the complex by a particularly shallow, yet broad river. An attack was planned on the area immediately to the west of Tsushima against the series of waju, from where an attack could be launched on the fortified Ganshoji monastery.Nobunaga's mounted samurai began to ford towards the first waju, only to find that the river bottom was deep sea of mud. The horse's legs quickly mired and as the horses struggled many threw off their heavy armored riders, who were met by a hail of arrows and bullets, causing severe casualties. As the survivors dragged themselves to the nearest dry land, they encountered ropes stretched between stakes, which further hindered their progress towards safety. As night fell, the dike was cut rapidly flooding the low lying land, catching the remaining samurai in inrush of muddy water, and ending Nobunaga's first attack on Nagashima as a disaster. The general Katsuie Shibata was severely wounded and no impression was made on the defenses. As the Oda army withdrew, they burned several villages on the outskirts.The Samurai Source book by Stephen Turnbull. pgs 221 Following the defeat of both Nagamasa Azai and Yoshikage Asakura in 1573, Katsuie was given the latter's province of Echizen and took up residence at Kita-no-sho castle. Katsuie was also eventually given Azai's widow, Oichi, Nobunaga's sister, and Nagamasa's three daughters. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that Nobunaga's sister was given back to Katsuie, for the two had once been married. Sometime around 1563, for political expediency, Nobunaga had required Katsuie to divorce the woman and then sent her off to Nagamasa Azai. Katsuie's first years in his new province would be occupied quelling local Honganji adherents, although it appears that he took some time off to assist Nobunaga at Nagashino in 1575 against the Takeda led by Katsuyori Takeda. After 1576, and with the help of Toshiie Maeda and Narimasa Sassa, Katsuie pushed further north and into Kaga province, a campaign short in glory but long in difficulty.Samurai Archives, Shibata Katsuie After the Honnoji Incident In 1582, Nobunaga was dead, betrayed by Mitsuhide Akechi in Kyoto. Katsuie was too distant and too engaged with the Uesugi to do anything immediately.Samurai Archives, Shibata Katsuie Death Katsuie stayed loyal to the Oda after the Toyotomi takeover, but his army was defeated at Shizugatake. Katsuie withdrew to his castle and commited suicide. Samurai Source book, Stephen Turnbull pg.78 Items Treasures Shibata Ido: A blue Ido style tea cup. Has streaks of orange in it's colouring. Said to have belonged to Katsuie Shibata.NA Iron Triangle by Koei; Item Encyclopedia. Family Wife *Oichi Sons *Katsumasa Shibata *Katsutoyo Shibata *Katsuhisa Shibata Gallery Katsuie Shibata.png|Painting of Katsuie Shibata Katsuie Shibata statue.jpg|Katsuie Shibata's statue at Kitanojo Castle Katsuie Shibata 2.jpg|Portrait of Katsuie in Nobunaga's Ambition Katsuie Shibata Takeda III.jpg|Portrait of Katsuie in Takeda III Sources Category:Personages Category:Oda